Scourge
The god of the South Kingdom, Scourge was the firstborn son of Strife and Asura and also the first to be devoured. He grew to maturity trapped inside his father, but because of the time between his birth and that of his sister Shiva he was alone longer than any of the others. He was eventually freed from this prison by his youngest brother, Rao, and taken to Ultima in order to get stronger. Like his siblings, Scourge was extremely powerful and quickly learned many of the techniques Rao had learned from Eve. He threw himself into the war with the Elder Dragons, and became a deadly opponent who was predisposed to extreme cruelty and was widely feared. In the aftermath of the battle he was cursed alongside his siblings by Eve, but before his power could kill him Rao saved his life. Having twice been saved by his younger brother forever ate at Scourge, and became a venomous hatred as time went on. In their victory, Rao declared himself God King and took Shiva as his bride. Considering that he was the first born and Shiva had been the sister to whom he had been closest, Scourge felt that he deserved both the Throne and the Queen, but he could not challenge Rao. Instead he was allotted the Southern Kingdom of the Known Universe, which was home to many of the monstrous races that had aided the dragons in their war. When these races fell under the influence of the vampires and rebelled looking to throw off the yolk of the gods for good, Scourge ruthlessly put them down. He maintained a far greater hold over the Southern Kingdom than any of his siblings did with theirs, and was known to destroy whole planets for no reason in order to spread fear amongst the mortals. When Rao seduced their sister Rudra, she gave him a daughter called Dawn. As she grew into a woman, Scourge became enamored with her and kidnapped her, taking her to the South. The normally light hearted Rudra became furious such that her power almost shook Ultima apart. She prepared to go to war to get her daughter back, but Rao would not tolerate a conflict between the West and the South. The situation was finally laid to rest by Dawn herself, who saw that her uncle needed a calming influence and that she would stay with him willingly. Scourge in turn would allow her to return to Ultima at her leisure to see her mother. On another occasion, he took part in the attempted coup against Rao, but was defeated and punished. As eons passed, Scourge largely kept to himself and ignored affairs on Ultima. Even the Eden War came and went without his interest being piqued. He was involved however, when Shiva went mad and tried to destroy the Universe. Like the others he attempted to stop her, and like them was completely ineffectual against her. He agreed with Chrono’s plan to fuse together in order to defeat her, and willingly sacrificed his power to the boy. Scourge was regarded as the darkest of the Holy Dragons. His time growing up alone within his father shaped him as a loner, and of the Dragons he was only close to Shiva and later his wife Dawn. He was regarded by the others dragons as moody and joyless, but never the less feared for his great power and total ambivalence to the lives of others. Even his numerous children by Dawn and various mortals were of no real interest to him. His dragon form was of a giant cobalt skinned beast, but more commonly he appeared as a tall dark man with sharp features, well defined muscles, menacing eyes, and long hair that swept back from a high widow’s peak. Unlike the other Holy Dragons who wore white togas, Scourge wore black. In battle he wore golden armor and tended to use an enchanted scythe of his own making which would appear in his hand from thin air. 'Techniques' 'Stone Dragon' Scourge mastered the element of rock and stone, and could create, control or become stone himself. At Scourge’s level, he was able to harness seismic forces and control earthquakes. After taking on the Stone Element, all of Scourge’s generic god powers took on a rocky nature. Stone Breath: Scourge would release a powerful tornado from his mouth, which inflicts much blunt power on the opponent. In the process, sharp stone shards are released which are capable of shredding the opponents body. Stone Fist: By wrapping his body in stone, Scourge could increase the potency of his attacks. Depending on how much stone he called to himself, he could even create gigantic versions of his limbs or entire body. Stone Sense: A technique granting telepathy. From his throne world Scourge could listen to all his subjects at once and communicate across space. Stone Move: An ability granting telekinesis. Using this ability Scourge could control objects even on other planets. Stone Warp: A teleport technique that Scourge would use to appear anywhere he wished. He would appear to be enveloped by stone from below and disappear into the ground, but this was merely a visual effect. Using Stone Warp, Scourge could appear on any planet within his Kingdom. Stone Make: A technique Scourge would use to create matter from thin air or rearrange the molecules of existing matter. He would often summon or dismiss his scythe using this ability. Stone Coffin: Scourge sucks a target into the ground and crushes to death them with the earth. Stone Army: An ability where Scourge summons automotons from stone and animates them with his will. How many he can make and how powerful they are depends on how much Aura he uses. Stone Shatter: Scourge's favorite technique, Stone Shatter allowed him to channel seismic forces into his body, effectively allowing him to strike with the power of an earthquake. 'Ultimate' Shockwave: Scourge’s most terrifying technique which used all the seismic energy of a planet. At full power, he could crack a planet in half with ease using this ability. Trivia - One of Scourge's most profound traits was his all encompassing greed. He would often demand exorbitant tribute from his followers and over the millennia built up a hoard which dwarfed that of all other dragons save Rao himself. So enamored was he of his gold and jewels that he would often sleep for decades or centuries at a time on his piles of riches whether he was in his dragon form or not. - Scourge's world of Ultima Vernus had a portal leading to the Dead Realm of Limbo. Due to a complex series of arrangements between the Holy Dragons and the Dead King, Scourge was charged with overseeing the transfer or souls into and out of Shiva. - Scourge's favored pet was a giant, two-headed magma wolf that he created called Cinder. Cinder served as the guardian to the entrance of his palace deep within Vernus and regularly ate the Dusk Elf servants who attended to Scourge. When Scourge perished during the battle with the Nameless Goddess, Cinder was put to sleep by Rao where he remains to this day. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Holy Order